<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jesus christ by kanena_onoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163763">jesus christ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanena_onoma/pseuds/kanena_onoma'>kanena_onoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Humor, Lowercase, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Українська</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanena_onoma/pseuds/kanena_onoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— he asks about pods. you need green or brown? — до блондина звертається дівчина у чорному з двома йогуртами у руках. </p><p> — green.</p><p> — хай йому грець.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Liu Yang Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jesus christ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>я можу придумати що завгодно подивившись на стіну</p><p>читаючи цю роботу, ви даєте згоду на те що до мене не буде ніяких претензій.<br/>якщо око муляє орфографія чи ви зношник – краще почитайте щось інше)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> темінь повільно спускалася на місто, ліхтарі на вулицях поступово запалювалися, а людей ставало все більше. літній вітерець колихав дерева та волосся перехожих, віддаваючи нотками ранньої осені. вечір п'ятниці — це завжди величезна кількість втомлених від роботи людей в магазинах, які скуповуються на вечір, котрий вони проведуть біля телевізора разом зі своїми друзями або другою половинкою.</p><p> янян втомлено пробивав покупки, з кожним разом, все більше потираючи лоб від поту, бо цілий день сидіти в масці порядком набридає, а фрази: "бонусна картка є?", "пакет потрібен?", "готівко чи безконтактно?" та "долучайтеся до нашої акції" де треба було збирати фішки, гроші з яких йшли на благодійність, вже гулом віддаються у голові й здається якщо він забуде українську мову, то тільки крім оцих завчених напам'ять фраз.</p><p> життя бентежне, і в такі моменти здається що доля його не любить, бо як він ще собі уявляв літню роботу? окрім вакансії у "біллі" нічого гіднішого за це він не відшукав. пробиваючи товар він замислився над тим, як хотілося би йому зараз випити чогось холодненького і не міцненького, щоб не вставати зранку з будуна. і на диво перед ним з'являється пляшка чорничного сидру. його улюбленого.</p><p> "бог існує?" — думає він, промовляючи вже завчену напам'ять фразу, і піднімає погляд на секунду.</p><p> "господи ісусе" — проноситься у голові.</p><p> перед ним стоїть хлопець, років двадцяти п'яти зі світлим вибіленим волоссям, та ну дуже, <em>дуже</em> привабливою азіатською зовнішністью. він привітливо посміхається, і щось говорить яняну, і той починає думати, наскільки по дурному на ньому виглядає форма касира. хлопець щось голосніше лепече на якійсь не зрозумілій мові, але ян тільки з третього разу розуміє що той має на увазі, бо його українська це щось із чимось:</p><p> — перепрошую, — каже він. — можете повторити?</p><p> — можна... ось ці...? — хлопець показує на стелаж із цигарками, а янян приречено зітхає. іншим покупцям доведеться почекати.</p><p> — вам зелені чи коричневі? — питає ян, бо дивлячись на того покупця він забув усі слова. ці карі очі, котрі дивляться на нього з-під скелець окулярів, а посміхається так солодко і привітливо, немов кіт. світла шкіра обличчя і щоки з легким рум'янцем, та такий приємний голос викликали у яняна тахікардію та бажання скотитися під стіл, обійняти коліна и тихо плакати.</p><p> це капець.</p><p> — які?</p><p> — he asks about pods. you need green or brown? — до блондина звертається дівчина у чорному з двома йогуртами у руках.</p><p> — green.</p><p> — хай йому грець.</p><p> вже через останні сили пробиває ці нещасні поди, і раптом схоплює краєм вуха тиху фразу по всій видимості (чутності) адресовану саме йому:</p><p> — це тобі, — каже той блондин, а на касі залишається снікерс, між упаковкою якого залишений маленький клаптик папірця.</p><p> <em>господи ісусе.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>